


Susurrating Young Love

by Rickyclark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Anal Sex, Asthma, Begging, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blue Eyes, Blushing, Brother Scott, Brothers, Clubbing, Come Swallowing, Crying Derek, Crying Stiles, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Engagement, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Stiles, I Love You, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Male Friendship, Marking, Moaning, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Partnership, Partying, Protective Derek, Rape, Safe Haven, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sex, Smile, Song Lyrics, Strangers to Lovers, Tears, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyclark/pseuds/Rickyclark
Summary: What the fuck do you know about love? Huh. Do you know what it means to love? Do you? Do you know what it means to look into someone's eyes, someone you love, just to fucking look in their eyes. Do you? I was so innocent, I was so pure. He loves me. When mom and dad died you tried to turn me into someone I didn’t want to be. I don’t want to be you, I want to be me. And what I want is to be with this man that I know loves me back





	

**Author's Note:**

> Susurrating means whispering or murmuring. I chose this word because Stiles doesn’t want anyone(more specifically his brother) to find out about his relationship with an older man. He tries to keep this relationship a secret. But once his secret is out to his brother it changes his world forever. So when you whisper/murmur you generally don’t want anyone to know what you just said. So in this case he’s whispering/murmuring about his relationship.

Mason, Brett, Liam, Corey, Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, and Isaac have some how managed to conjure up a plan to bring Stiles to a party, which isn’t of their age group, to try to get him a man. 

 

“Guys, why are we here? I don’t need a man. I’m fine with me, myself and I”. All of them just stared at him and laughed. 

 

Danny spoke up, “Your not fine by yourself. We all have boyfriends and you are by yourself. We see how lonely you are everyday. Anytime we go on group dates your usually in the corner making out with the wall”. Isaac eyed him down. 

 

“Look, we all want what’s best for you. We understand that some people are better off by themselves but from our perspective you need someone”. 

 

Mason walked over to him and took his hand, “Let’s go. You don’t need a boyfriend if don’t want to. It’s fine if your not ready for one. There are a lot of people who are single and loving life a free person”. Stiles smiled at him. 

 

“That’s easy for you to say considering your with Brett. Everyone is with someone except for me. Liam’s with Corey, Danny's with Ethan, Jackson with Isaac and Aiden’s with Lydia”. They both sat down as Mason cradled Stiles hiccuping cries. 

 

“Look, its ok. Your a beautiful, bright and colorful person”. Each word was accompanied with a light kiss on his face. "You will find someone or someone will find you”. 

 

Mason used his fingers to wipe away the tears. Stiles was a vibrant and gentle person. It was hard to see him cry because he rarely did. The only time he shredded a tear was when his fake nails fell off. Mason smirked. That was a funny day. Stiles looked up at him. 

 

“Why can’t you just be with me. I mean were completely alike. You like video games, movies, and you like to read about the supernatural. Were nerds”. Mason laughed. 

 

“I would love to be with you. Its just that……”. 

 

“He’s with me”. Brett jumped in with a smirk. 

 

He grabbed Mason by the waist and pulled him to the dance floor. Before the crowds of people blocked Stiles view, Brett yelled, "THIS IS WHY WERE HERE. TO PARTY, GET WAISTED AND FIND STILES STILINSKI A MAN. BUT FIRST LET ME DANCE WITH MINE”. 

 

Their bodies were completely sucked into the crowd. He was alone…..again. 

 

He looked over and saw all of his friends laughing, dancing and having fun. It was like he was experiencing a Deja Vu scenario. This happened to him over and over again. 

 

He’d pretend to not be jealous of his friends relationships even though it was eating him in the inside. He felt like this is what his life would be like as he sees his friends in a marriage then eventually have kids. If this is what his life would be like then there would be no purpose if there wasn't no one to share the experience with. 

 

Hours pass by. 

 

He’s really had it with the whole “Find Stiles Stilinski a Man Plan”. There’s no one that even sparks his interest. All these people look like they need to be at home taking care of their children instead of partying all the time. He’s definitely fed up. 

 

Liam notices that there is a guy staring at Stiles in a very sexual manner. For some reason he wants to rip this guys throat off. I guess those sessions with the therapist didn’t work. But Corey stood in his way, with his arm outstretched and placed firmly against the middle of his chest. Liam cools down at his presence. 

 

The whole gang sees the way this guy is looking at him. Its kind of creepy but satisfying at the same time. 

 

Aiden tapped his shoulder and pointed over to a tall caramel, handsome, black haired man smiling at him. “He’s been staring at you for a while now. You should go talk to him”. 

 

Stiles turned around to see the man. He was actually handsome. But then he remembered something. Age. 

 

Age was very important to his family. But never to him. All that mattered was if there were any feelings or slight attractions that made his body go weak. And with the way this man was glancing up and down his body was very enticing. 

 

“Well…”. Ethan said. ”Go on. Talk to him, before I go after him”. Danny smirked at him. “Go Stiles”. 

 

Stiles hesitantly started to walk over to the man but was startled when people in the club started screaming. 

 

“IT’S THE COPS. RUN”. Stiles tried to run back to his friends but the crowd steered him in the other direction. 

 

“STILES” His friends screamed. Corey instantly turned invisible to search for him. 

 

Since Danny was the only human in this situation, Aiden ordered Isaac and Ethan to take him back to his house. The three of them left. 

 

Stiles yelped, “HELP” as he was dragged into the bathroom. He couldn’t see what this man looked like it was too dark to tell. 

 

“GET OFF OF ME”.

 

Liam didn’t know what was going on. All of a sudden he got this heavy pain in his head. 

 

“AHH” he screamed. He fell to his knees in pain. Jackson ran over to him. Liam’s eyes were bleeding. 

 

“AHH…..WHAT’S HAPPENING…..I CAN’T SEE”. Jackson pulled out his claws and took some of his venom and stuck it into the back of Liam’s neck to calm him down and stun him. He lifted up Liam’s body and headed for the door. 

 

“GO…...GET HIM OUT OF HERE…..I’LL FIX HIM WHEN I GET BACK”. Mason yelled. Jackson nodded and left. 

 

There were five guys blocking them from the doorway. All the people left. The music was still blasting.

 

“I CAN’T FIND HIM. I CAN’T SEE THROUGH ALL THE SMOKE”. Corey yelled. He lined up with his friends. 

 

It was just Brett, Corey, Mason, and Aiden left to fight against these guys. All of their wolfs were out and ready to attack. 

 

Except for Mason. He wasn’t a werewolf, he was the Beast. His eyes glowed a bright blue color. His body quickly transformed into the shape of a beast. 

 

But they need to hurry up. If they wanted to save Stiles, this had to be a quick shot. All of them growled as both groups charged at each other.

 

Stiles was hit again. Whoever this person was, he was trying to take advantage of him. But did this man forget that he wasn’t human. Stiles wasn’t put into any category when it came to what supernatural creature he was. Stiles was just Stiles. 

 

He puked this black toxic liquid onto the man’s face and tried to make a run for the door. But he didn’t make it. He felt claws did into his waist as he was forced against a wall. The man turned Stiles around and lowered his pants. 

 

“Its ok young blood. This will be quick and easy". Stiles started crying. He didn’t want this to happen to him. 

 

“Well, actually this might hurt”. 

 

“AHH” Stiles screamed.

 

Corey was propped up against a wall having his life choked out of him. The beast ran over and smashed the man’s head against the wall. Corey fell against the wall unconscious. The beast roared out in agony as Corey laid lifeless. 

 

He wasn’t dead but to the beast it felt like he was. 

 

That was one of the beasts weakness. Whenever someone it cared about was in pain it would become distracted and cry out. Mason roared out in pain when a metal bar was jammed into his back.

 

Liam opened his eyes and screamed “MASON”. Jackson turned around to hold Liam down. 

 

“ISAAC….ETHAN…..HELP ME HOLD HIM DOWN”. They both ran in to hold him down. “What’s going on?” Danny asked. Jackson looked at him. 

 

“Its Mason. They need our help”. Jackson made to leave but was stopped by Danny with pleading eyes. 

 

“You can’t leave. We need as much help as we can to calm him down”. Jackson turned around looking at Liam who was roaring Mason’s name over and over again. He sat down next to him and wasn’t fazed when Liam defensively growled at him. Jackson raised his hand and put it on his chest. 

 

“Its ok. Mason and Corey are going to be fine. You just need to trust me”. He laid a kiss on his forehead. Seeing Liam starting to calm down made Ethan and Isaac let him go. Liam sat up fell into jackson’s open arms. 

 

Jackson always felt like an older brother to him.

 

Mason’s human body laid down next to Corey’s. Mason screamed out again as the man inched closer to him. “STAY BACK”. 

 

Brett heard his scream and came running over. The man bent down, in front of Mason and elongated his fangs. 

 

“This will be quick. We need someone like you”. Mason closed his eyes. This was the end. Before the man got even closer to Mason’s neck Brett jammed his arm through the back of his head which came out through his mouth. He pulled his arm out. The man laid dead. 

 

Brett cradled Mason’s cheeks as he looked over Corey's body making sure he was still alive. Brett howled making sure Liam heard it. 

 

Liam smiled. He knew that Mason and Corey were ok. 

 

Brett looked back down at them, grabbed both of their bodies and made to leave towards the house. Hearing them leave Aiden knew that they were badly hurt but he couldn’t leave with out Stiles. 

 

Aiden killed the last guy. He overlooked all of them to make sure they were dead. Then he headed throughout the club, looking for Stiles.

 

“Please stop”. Stiles begged. But the man continued. 

 

All of a sudden Stiles saw a bright light. He thought he was about to die. Instead the same man he saw in the club, who was looking at him, ran over and stuck his claws into the back of the guy’s neck. Stiles fell to the ground. 

 

The mystery man clawed at the guy until it was just flesh and bones. But he wasn’t done. He stood up and stomped his head in 3 times like he was trying to erase him from existence. Stiles recognized this man. Why did he look so familiar? 

 

He bent down to Stiles level and said “Its alright, I’m not going to hurt you”. Stiles knew he wasn’t going to. Somehow he trusted him. 

 

Before Stiles fell unconscious he whispered out “Derek Hale”. Derek smiled at him but he was already gone. 

 

He grabbed his body and ran over to where his friends were located.

 

Aiden walked through the door like a kicked puppy. Everyone laid eyes on him, even Corey and Mason. 

 

“I-I c-couldn’t f-find h-him”. He stuttered out. They all walked over to him. Before anyone could say anything they heard a knock on the door. All of their wolfs were out. They didn’t know if the guys were back to finish the job. Mason stood up to go walk to the door. 

 

“What are you doing?” Brett asked. 

 

“Brett its ok, I know this person”. Mason opened the door. “Derek Hale”. Derek walked in and laid Stiles on the couch. Everyone looked in awe. They couldn’t believe that Derek was back, with Stiles. 

 

Corey walked up to him. “You were the one at the club”. 

 

“Yes I was”. Derek responded. 

 

Derek cradled Stiles face. “We need to help him”. 

 

Mason walked over with Jackson towards Stiles body. They were the only 2 people that could save him. Both of them spit out some of their venom and mixed it up. Jackson and Mason both stuck their claws in the mixture and slowly entered it into both sides of his neck. 

 

The pack rolled in even closer. Within a few seconds Stiles awoke crying. 

 

“Stiles its ok, your home”. Mason pulled him from the couch as everyone in the pack caved in and hugged him like one big family. Stiles let go of them. 

 

“Where is he?” They all turned around to point out where Derek was but he was nowhere to be found. He left.

 

>>>>>>

 

Everywhere Stiles went Derek was there. Whether it was by his side or just across the room. Him and Stiles started to hang out even more. They started getting closer and closer. 

 

Touching and holding hands. Light kisses every now and then. Sweet compliments that swept him off the ground and high into the air. He felt obliged to stay with him. He felt like it was his priority to look after him. 

 

His friends didn’t mind if Derek looked after him. They all trusted him. But when Stiles found out that Derek was 23 it crushed his world. 

 

Since he is 15, if they made love or moved onto anything sexual he could get in trouble for it. Derek could go to jail and be charged with Pedophilia. 

 

But it's hard. 

 

His mind is saying it's too risky to go there but his heart is saying to take this advantage because it's a once in a lifetime experience that won't appear before him again. 

 

Derek can feel how nervous Stiles is but his wolf is going out of control. He wants to rip his close off and devour his body. He wants to see him moan his name, grabbing at his hair, arching his back, begging for more, pleading for more friction. But he doesn't want to force him into anything he's not ready for, but this is impossible. “Derek”. 

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” “Do you want me or not?”. What a coincidence that he’s asking this question right in front of his house, which is empty with no parental guidance. Of course he wants him, who wouldn’t. 

 

Derek has his hands around Stiles waist as they barge into his house. They both can’t keep their lips from touching. Stiles can’t really guide himself considering his back is to everything so he’s relying on Derek to guide him. 

 

Stiles butt hits something hard. He can smell something. Are we in the kitchen? He thinks to himself but he doesn’t care. But he stops anyways. He disconnects their lips. 

 

“I can’t do this, we can’t do this. I don’t want my brother to hurt you. More importantly I want you to go to jail because of me. I just think its better if we wait until i’m 18”. 

 

Derek had his hand all the way down his pants stroking him but he stopped anyways. As much as he wanted to continue because he can feel Stiles wanting to moan, he’s looking at him and can see how serious he is. Derek never wants to force him to do what he’s not comfortable with. 

 

“If you want to wait then I’ll wait with you. I don’t want to force you into something your not ready for. Your worth the wait”. Stiles couldn’t stop blushing. Anytime Derek would say something and stare at him with those beautiful eyes he’d start to blush. No wonder so many guys were hitting on him. 

 

Every time a guy would stare at him he’d blush. And that’s why he ended up with pink cheeks. Now it always looks like he’s blushing. 

 

Derek releases his hand from Stiles gifted penis. “What do you want to do now?” 

 

That’s a loaded question. 

 

Stiles wants to have sex but he can’t risk seeing him going to jail because of something that could’ve been diverted. But how can he not focus on fucking him if all he can think about is how much Derek can fit in his mouth. Stiles can’t stop looking at his pink, perky lips. He can imagine making Derek’s wolf come out as he thrusts himself into him. 

 

“Stiles”. Is someone calling his name? 

 

“Stiles” Yep someone’s calling his name. He just hopes its Derek penis calling him cause right now he has so many dirty thoughts running through his brain. Maybe that’s why he always had headaches whenever he’s around. 

 

“Stiles”. 

 

“Huh…oh….yeah what’s up?” 

 

“You want to fuck me don’t you?” Derek asked moving his eyebrows up and down looking like a hot piece of ass. 

 

“Yes, I really do”. But Stiles was still scared. Derek knew exactly why he was a little hesitant. 

 

“This is your first time isn’t it”. Stiles didn’t want to say anything. He was embarrassed. He’s the only one in his group of friends that hasn’t had sex yet. They basically rubbed it in his face but as soon as he met Derek he thought to himself “Now who’s going to rub it in my face”. 

 

But he didn’t think of Derek as some type of booty call he thought of him as a genuine person that actually has feelings. He actually feels that this guy might be the one, even though he’s 23. He just hopes his brother won’t find out. 

 

“It’s ok if this is your first time. If you want to do this I’ll go slow and if you want to stop just say so and then we can just play video games the rest of the night”. That definitely made Stiles chuckle. 

 

He felt like he could be himself around him. Like he never had to pretend to be someone else in order to impress him. He could see himself in a long term relationship with him. Kids and everything. 

 

“I want you”. He blurted out. He didn’t mean to say it like that but that’s what his heart felt like saying. He knew that he might not have this chance ever again so why not take the advantage? 

 

Derek smiled and walked over to him. He could feel how fast his heart was beating. “It’s ok, just relax, its me. If you want to stop just tell me”. Stiles nodded. 

 

As soon as Derek grabbed his thighs and lifted him up it was as if his sex drive came back. Stiles kissed him deeply as Derek walked up the stairs and took him into his room. He gently laid him on the bed as he took both of their clothes off. 

 

Stiles grabbed the back of Derek’s neck and pulled him into a lingering kiss which caused him to moan. He then grabbed his dick and started to stroke it. 

 

Derek spoke up and said “Oh so now your not nervous”. 

 

“As long as I’m with you my nerves become nonexistent”. 

 

Stiles couldn’t believe he used a big word. He’s finally an adult. Stiles toppled Derek over and started sucking on his neck. It didn’t take him long to see a hickey appear. 

 

He led trails of kisses going down his body leading to his dick. As soon as his mouth met his dick Derek’s wolf came out. He ended up clawing the bed, ripping the sheets. 

 

Stiles heard him say something about replacing the sheets but he’d rather pay more attention to his dick. 

 

“Uhh Stiles your mouth”. Stiles never knew that his mouth was so good. 

 

He had been practicing on popsicles before but it was never the same. Sucking the popsicle usually left him with a brain freeze, which never really felt good. 

 

His friends offered to teach him how to suck a dick or to offer for him to suck their dicks but he didn’t want to go their. He knows that one of his friends has a disease that he hasn’t told anyone about yet. So he doesn’t want to risk it. 

 

“Stiles…..Stiles I think I’m gonna…..”. Derek can’t finish his sentence because it’s too late. He already came. It was mesmerizing to see this boy swallow him down. He’d definitely have to repay him someday. Or he could repay now. 

 

Stiles lifted his head to meet Derek’s gaze. “So how was it?” Derek just smiled and rolled his eyes. Stiles knew damn well that he did good. Now he was just trying to be cocky. 

 

“My turn”. Derek demanded. 

 

“Ooh I like a man in charge”. 

 

“Shut up”. Derek snickered out. Stiles chuckled. 

 

Derek toppled him over and started to suck a mark in the middle of his chest. Stiles tried to hold in his moan but when Derek went inside of him it all just fell out of his mouth like he was trying to sing a song. 

 

Derek knew that Stiles was enjoying this. Each thrust made his eyes roll into the back of his head. If he’d thrust any harder, the legs supporting the bed under them would’ve broken. But this was his first time, he didn’t want it to be too rough. 

 

He was that type of guy that would always make sure that his mate was comfortable and never felt uneasy about anything. That’s why everyone wanted him but he only had eyes on one boy and this was him. 

 

“Please go harder”. Stiles pleaded. 

 

“Are you sure. I don’t want to hurt you. Because once my wolf is out during sex its hard to contain it”. 

 

“Please do it”. Derek nodded. He slowly amped up his speed making sure not to over due it. He laid on top of his body still thrusting. 

 

The next thing Derek did really made Stiles fall in love with him even more. 

 

Derek grabbed both of his hands intertwining their fingers. He started sucking on his neck. He thought this was the perfect time to do it. He just hopped Stiles was ready for this. 

 

He elongated his fangs and bit his neck. They were now mated, forever together. 

 

He started to thrust harder, grinding his hip harder and deeper into him. Creating friction. He wanted to be all the way inside of him. 

 

Stiles started scratching Derek’s back. Either way if he left a mark on there he’s pretty sure it would’ve healed by then. 

 

“I love you”. Stiles teared out. 

 

This was the first time that he’d ever used that word and when he did it felt amazing to know that their was somebody out there willing to tame a super nerd. This just showed him that true love does exist and whoever said it didn’t should go fuck themselves internally and externally. He knew that Derek would be there for him whenever his presence was needed. 

 

Now he really wanted to rub this in his friends faces. Derek wrapped his body around Stiles and they slept like this for the rest of the night. 

 

In the morning Scott was alarmed by a new scent intoxicating his room. He didn’t know who this person was. All of a sudden his scent was mixed in with Stiles scent. 

 

"What the hell is going on?" He thought to himself. He could feel this man’s arousal as he was rubbing their bodies together causing more friction. 

 

"Someone’s mating with my brother” he whispered. 

 

He barged in and gasped when he saw a man he knew wasn’t around the appropriate age for Stiles and charged at him. Stiles stood in his way. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing with my brother. He's a minor and your an adult. Your a fucking pedophile. I should just call the cops and have them take you away”. Scott said as he eyed the man down. 

 

“You wouldn't do that to me. You wouldn't take the only person I love, away from me". Stiles softly said in a susurrating voice. 

 

"He doesn't love you. You don't understand. This is a sick man who knows that it's against the law to be with a minor". Scott looked at Derek. 

 

"And if I ever see you with my brother again I will rip your throat off". 

 

Derek set his gaze on Scott and blurted out, “What the fuck did I do to you? I lived to love your brother, what was so wrong with that?”. 

 

Scott attacked back, “Your a pedophile. Your 23 and my brother is 15”. 

 

Stiles jumped in, “Stop calling him that. He isn’t a pedophile. I love him”. 

 

Scott looked at him, “You don’t know what love is. This….” He points between him and Derek. 

 

“This……this isn’t love. This is rape”. 

 

Stiles bites back at him, “What the fuck do you know about love? Huh. Do you know what it means to love? Do you? Do you know what it means to look into someone's eyes, someone you love, just to fucking look in their eyes. Do you? I was so innocent, I was so pure. He loves me. When mom and dad died you tried to turn me into someone I didn’t want to be. I don’t want to be you, I want to be me. And what I want is to be with this man that I know loves me back”. 

 

Stiles turned around and could see how much these words meant to Derek. Derek was never the type of person to tear up, but what Stiles said made him appreciate their love for each other even more. 

 

Derek moved in to kiss Stiles but was immediately taken down onto the floor by Scott. “Don’t you ever touch or even look at my brother again”. 

 

Scott elongated his claws and clawed at his chest. Stiles screamed at Scott to stop. 

 

He ran over to try to help Derek, instead he was pushed onto the floor, creating a dent. Derek didn't want to let his wolf out in front of Stiles because where he grew up it was bad to let your wolf out in front of your mate. But when he heard Stiles head hit the ground, hard, with a thud, his wolf pounced into action in order to protect him. 

 

Derek kicked Scott, grabbed him off of the floor and threw him across the room adjacent to Stiles. Derek looked at Stiles. He wasn't breathing properly. He remembered that Stiles had asthma. 

 

He grabbed his inhaler, ran over to him, and puffed it 3 times into his mouth. Within a few seconds Stiles was breathing the same as his heartbeat. 

 

Scott was watching both of them. The way they touched each other, the connection between their eyes showed him that he made a mistake by trying to break them up. 

 

Derek raised Stiles body so he could sit in his lap. The warm presence made his wolf calm down. His wolf knew that he would never leave his side and would always protect him from harm. He couldn’t risk anyone physically or mentally hurting him in any way. His wolf wouldn't let him. 

 

Derek cradled Stiles face with cold tears running down his cheeks and said "I thought I lost you. I thought that this would've been the last time I felt my heart beat". Stiles ran his thumbs under his eyes to wipe the tears away. 

 

"I don't think your wolf would've allowed me to leave without you". Derek smiled. 

 

He knew that Stiles was right. His wolf would've wanted to be with him. His wolf would've wanted to be with him when it was their time to go. Stiles smiled and kissed him. 

 

They slowly turned their heads to face Scott. Derek was ready to fight for Stiles again. But he could see that Scott didn't want to fight him. He wanted to apologize for the misinterpretation he had when he saw them together in bed. 

 

He didn't know that their love was so genuine and pure. 

 

He was always there to protect Stiles from any homophobic jerks that tried to harm him. He showed him what was the right ways and the wrong ways. Scott felt like it was his responsibility to protect Stiles considering he was the legal guardian of him. 

 

After his parents died in a fatal car accident he took up the responsibility to take care of him. He learned that it was better to put yourself first but in this situation Stiles was always put first. 

 

"I'm sorry that I could've ruined your relationship. But more importantly I'm sorry that I put my hands on you. I told you that we as brothers would never put our hands on each unless we were play fighting". Scott and Stiles chuckled. 

 

"I'm just sorry I never gave you a chance to show me what a great, loving and protective man he is. I just hope that both of you can forgive me". Scott looked directly at Derek. 

 

"I hope you can give me a chance to get to know you better”. Derek stood and walked over to Scott. Scott didn’t know what Derek was thinking or trying to do. He was unreadable. 

 

He reached out his arm and helped him to his feet. 

 

“Believe me I thought about the whole age difference between a minor and adult. But to me age doesn’t make a difference when it comes to love. It doesn’t matter how old your partner is. All that matters is whether or not you love this person and if this person loves you back. And I understand the whole sibling thing. From your perspective you see a pedophile but from our perspective we see “mate”. A partner worth fighting for. And this boy over here”. Derek said looking at Stiles. 

 

“He’s worth fighting for. And with your permission I would love to have your blessing to mate and to marry him”. Stiles smiled. 

 

“Stop looking at me with your beautiful eyes. Your making me blush way to much”. Scott snorted. 

 

Derek turned to look Scott in the eyes. Scott nodded. Derek walked over to Stiles and pulled out an engagement ring. He bent down on his knees, looking through his lashes at Stiles. 

 

Stiles definitely might die from blushing to hard. His cheeks were turning red and it was hard to hold in his tears. 

 

“I love you with all of my heart and all of my wolf. Let me be with you, let me take care of you, set my wolf free. I know in the beginning you were scared if anyone found out about us but someone already did”. Stiles looked at Scott. 

 

“It’s ok Stiles, I want you to be with him. Don’t let me hold you back anymore. I’m setting you free”. Stiles looked back Derek, whose still on the ground. 

 

“Make me the happiest werewolf that ever laid eyes on you”. Derek breathed heavily. “Will you marry me?”. 

 

Without hesitation Stiles said “Yes, yes I’ll marry you”. Derek put the ring on his finger, grabbed him by the stomach and spun him around in circles until his tears dried up. He put him back on the ground and kissed him deeply making sure to reach every inch inside of his mouth. 

 

Stiles pulled back to look Derek in the face. He hugged him deeply making sure to scent mark him as soon as possible. Stiles let go of Derek, he looked over to where Scott was standing. 

 

Scott had his hands wide open and said “Well don’t leave me hanging. Give your brother a hug”. Stiles ran into his open arms. Scott really didn’t know what to say. His brother was growing up. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He just wished that their parents were here to witness what a great man Stiles was going to be with for the rest of his life. Scott let go of him with tears pouring from his face. 

 

“Just go, I don’t want you to see me like this”. 

 

“Its ok to cry”. 

 

“I know it is. I just…..I don’t know…..just go….go before I change my mind”. Derek walked over to Scott who had his hand out ready to shake it. 

 

But instead Derek grabbed him and wrapped him in a big hug. Before they left Stiles kissed Scott on the forehead. 

 

“Bros for life?” He said waiting for Scott to reply. “Bros for life”. 

 

Stiles grabbed Derek and within a blink of an eye they were gone. 

 

When Derek first saw Stiles at the club, his wolf got all excited and wanted to meet this boy, glowing with beauty and excitement. Day after day he'd fantasize about meeting the one and only person that could bring joy and happiness to his life. Anytime he'd think about him his wolf would try to drag him out of bed to go find this person. 

 

His wolf was like a tracking detector. Every time Stiles was around, whether he was at a store, the beach, movie theater, his wolf would detect him and become enraptured. 

 

His heart would start pounding rapidly, legs would start shaking, his head filled with a comforting sensation while his bigger head would try to escape his cotton confines. His wolf wouldn't stop until he had this boy wrapped in his arms and kissing him softly. 

 

So when he finally met his magnet, by the name of Stiles Stilinski, he would never erase the smile off of his face.

 

Your love is bright as ever  
Even in the shadows  
Baby, kiss me  
Before they turn the lights out  
Your heart is glowing  
And I'm crashing into you  
Baby, kiss me  
Before they turn the lights out  
Before they turn the lights out  
Baby, love me lights out

In the darkest night hour  
I'll search through the crowd  
Your face is all that I see  
I'll give you everything  
Baby, love me lights out  
Baby, love me lights out  
You can turn my lights out

We don't have forever  
Ooh, baby daylight's wasting  
You better kiss me  
Before our time has run out  
Mmmhh yeah...  
Nobody sees what we see  
They're just hopelessly gazing, oh  
Oh, baby, take me, me  
Before they turn the lights out  
Before our time has run out  
Baby, love me lights out

In the darkest night hour  
I'll search through the crowd  
Your face is all that I see  
I'll give you everything  
Baby, love me lights out  
Baby, love me lights out  
You can turn my lights out

I love you like XO  
You love me like XO  
You kill me boy XO  
You love me like XO  
All that I see  
Give me everything  
Baby, love me lights out  
Baby, love me lights out  
You can turn my lights out

In the darkest night hour  
I'll search through the crowd  
Your face is all that I see  
I'll give you everything  
Baby, love me lights out  
Baby, love me lights out  
You can turn my lights out

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add a little bit more between Stiles and Derek within their relationship but I was tired and I really wanted to add this on christmas day so a christmas present from me to you and it would be awesome if you could leave a present for me in the comments thx and PEACE


End file.
